gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tenma
Sanada Clan Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=unknown |Bithplace=Nagano Prefecture |Look |Color=Yellow, white |Eye color= |Fur= |Characteristics=Scar |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Tenma is a member of Nyūdōunsai Sanada's pack, the Sanada Clan. He acts as a close subordinate to his leader and always fights for him when he can. Appearance Tenma is yellow-brown and white mixed breed with dark muzzle. He have scar on his muzzle. Personality Being one of Unsai's closes subordinates he is extremely loyal to him. While keeping a calm expression he is impressed by feats of great strength. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Tenma acts as a messanger for Sanada Nyūdōunsai when Kurohabaki Masamune begins his reign of terror. After over hearing an important piece of information, he tries to return to his leader with a message, but he is followed by Matheus and his group who capture him and attack him. Tenma is left badly injured and unconscious while his comrade was killed, until Nyūdōunsai arrives with his friends. They believe Tenma is dead until the dog suddenly wakes up and gasps for air. Tenma relays the message and is carried to safety so his wounds can heal. Ginga: The Last Wars Tenma is seen with Sanada Nyūdōunsai on a nightly patrol when they encounter Reika and her children. Reika explains that Ou has fallen because of the bears attacking them, who are the children of Akakabuto. After Lord Unsai is taken away for treatment, Monsoon's Kin are dead, when Gin returns and tells them the passing of their friends. They all sleep together for the night. But When morning comes Tenma hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away and then watches the fight by Orion and Kyoshiro even though the kishu lost which leaves him amazed. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Some time later, Tenma sees Orion go crazy and purposely fall into valley running after him. But he hears that Jerome is going to bring him back and sees the shepard fall after him. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Tenma goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's no where to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kuro agreeing and when Orion returns. He hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Seeing the young pup's skills Tenma and the others want to try too but when he takes a swing but he doesn't do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn as the training continues he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned but bring a bear cub and charges at it with the others when Kyoshiro goes to attack the cub he becomes astonished that Rigel flipped the kishu over with ease after Rigel explains everything Tenma becomes surprised that the bear cub can speak dog and that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Tenma watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect everyone in Ohu. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at Kurotora convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Sanada Clan Category:Minor Characters Category:Scar Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Ninja Dogs